Water and Ice
by Cat Goliath
Summary: When shattering a new piece of art; Gray must help re-create the piece before the opening. Who knew water and ice could look so good together.


A loud explosion of fire lit up the sky as a male form flew in the air. Without losing speed, the dark haired teen flew towards a pair of men holding a delicate figure on a long piece of wood. The supervisor of the pair nodded with each step the pair took until his eyes widened drastically at the incoming teen. Making motions for the two to hurry, the male supervisor let out a loud wail as the bare chested teen made contact with his latest masterpiece, shattering the figure into thousands of little pieces. Without even looking at the upset man and his help, the bare chested man pushed himself up quickly, his metaled chain necklace glinting in the afternoon sun.

"What the hell, Natsu! I'll get you for that, stupid flame head!" the fit man shouted, bringing his hands together. With his fist held into an open palm, frost began to form around the dark haired teen, making the air around him chill instantly.

"Ice make: Canon!" In the guy's arms formed a large gun made completely of ice, the gun was so large that it had to be slung over the teen's shoulder. Without waiting long, a pink haired teen came storming towards the dark haired teen, fire flared from his open mouth as his fists waved in the air in a aggressive motion.

Once the pink haired teen was within shooting distance, the bare chested teen pulled the trigger and let a large ice chunk shoot from the gun, spinning towards the pink haired teen at an unbelievable speed. With flame filled fists, the pink haired teen charged forward, dodging the ice chunk at the last minute.

"Your stupid ice won't hurt me, Gray! Take this, you stupid ice princess!" Natsu shouted, connecting his fist against the dark haired teen's cheek. Stumbling back a little, Gray automatically brought his hands together, just about ready to do more magic, but the sudden movement of a small callused hand stopped him. Before the ice mage had a chance to turn around and face the mysterious person, two female voices yelling together reached both Gray and Natsu, making them look towards the incoming teens.

"Natsu! Gray! Wait up!"

"Mr. Fullbuster, wait for Juvia, please!"

Looking towards the two females, Gray repressed a little shudder as blue waves of hair came into view. Panting heavily, the blonde girl paused in front of Natsu, gasping for breath as the blue haired girl bounced her way towards the stiff Gray.

"Natsu! Don't run out of the guild next time you and Gray have a fight! You might end up destroying the whole town!" the blonde haired teen yelled once she caught her breath, waving her arms angrily as Natsu flinched a little, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Geez, sorry, Luce" Natsu replied back, calling the blonde by the nickname he always called her by.

"And you, Gray. You two are lucky Erza isn't back from her mission yet," the blonde said hotly, spinning on her heel towards the bare chested teen. This time, Gray did shudder at the thought of the scary scarlet haired guild member.

"Sorry, Lucy," Gray said, echoing Natsu as he tried to avoid the blonde's angered stare. Feeling someone latch onto his arm, Gray looked down to see a black hat lined with fake white fur, sea blue hair curled down until they reached the owner's mid back.

"Stop stealing Mr. Fullbuster's attention," the blue haired teen wailed, pressing her rather large bosom against Gray's tanned arm. "Pay attention to Juvia, Mr. Fullbuster!" Deep blue eyes peered up innocently into Gray's dark blue eyes, shining with a bit of hope as she waited Gray's answer.

Already ready to brush the water mage off, Gray opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud cough behind him. All attention then shifted to the aged man who still had his hand placed atop of Gray's shoulder.

"Sorry to break up this little 'reunion', but LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY LATEST MASTERPIECE!" Startled by the aged man's loud voice, Gray flinched a little before looking at the mess behind him. Behind Gray were millions of broken up pieces, bright blue gleamed up at Gray before those pieces started to melt in the heat of the sun.

"That's a masterpiece? Looks like a puddle ta me?" Natsu mused, earning a fist to the head from a seething Lucy.

"How am I going to be able to show this now? I'll never get a chance to get the ice and finish before the showing starts," the man yelled, ignoring Natsu's comment.

"Um, can you not just explain what happened to the owner? Perhaps get an extension on the project?" Lucy asked, thinking the so called 'masterpiece' was for a client.

"An extension! Dear, you don't understand just what this was for. This was going to be the center of the museum exhibit premiering tonight! If I don't get this done by then, no right minded person would ever by my work!" the man yelled, exaggerating a bit as the two men behind him nodded in unison.

"I'm so sorry," Lucy said with widened eyes. "If there's anything we can do..." the blonde mage started, apologising profusely before she was interrupted.

"Maybe not you personally, but this young man here," the artist said with a hard slap against Gray's bare back, "can certainly help." Natsu gave a loud shout of joy at the man's response, happy to get out of the situation they got themselves into.

"You heard the man, Luce. Looks like we aren't needed here," Natsu shouted before pulling the blonde mage with him back towards the guild, a happy smile plastered across his face.

"Wait, Natsu!" Gray heard Lucy shout as the two left, leaving him behind with the artist.

"Excuse me, Juvia would like to know why you need the services of Mr. Fullbuster," a feminine voice questioned, snapping Gray out of his thoughts as he peered down at the water woman that still gripped his arm tightly.

"Well you see, miss, I need your boyfriend to use his ice magic to make me some ice I could use to make another masterpiece before the showing." Juvia blushed hotly, her blue eyes gleaming with hearts as a wide uncontrollable smile overcame her features.

"You think Mr. Fullbuster and Juvia are dating?! Juvia is so..." Before Juvia could finish her statement, Gray burst in with his own, shaking Juvia's hold on him.

"Wait just a minute! She isn't my girlfriend, and why do I have to help you. Flame brain's the one that broke your thing!" Gray protested, shaking a finger at the artist while Juvia began to sulk immediately.

"Juvia is sad that Mr. Fullbuster does not want to date Juvia, but Juvia will never give up her love for Mr. Fullbuster," Juvia said with renewed determination as she shook off her feelings of despair and continued to watch her love interest with longing and happiness.

"You have to help me cause it was your body that broke the 'thing' in the first place and I don't want no fire mage, I need an ice mage cause the exhibit is an ice themed one," the man explained angrily as the two men behind him nodded in agreement. Letting out a deep sigh, the ice mage followed the three men reluctantly with Juvia following silently behind.

* * *

Gray let out a loud groan as he sat and watched the artist meticulously chip away at the large chunk of ice he made before throwing his ice picks down in frustration and turned sharply towards the ice mage. Already use to the procedure, Gray used his ice magic to take away the ice and replace it with a new chunk of ice before slumping back into the chair provided by him.

Juvia looked from the ice chunk the artist was currently chipping at, to the ice mage beside her. Unsure as to what to do, the water mage began to fidget and gripped the front of her dark dress before releasing it with a sigh.

"Mr. Artist," Juvia started before she was interrupted abruptly.

"Bill," the artist murmured, not even glancing back at the bored teens.

"Mr. Bill," Juvia continued, still sitting poised and composed in her own chair. "Juvia is curious as to when the exhibit will begin. Juvia would like to see the artwork in ice." Although Juvia couldn't see the artist's face, Bill grinned a bright smile as he focused on his work.

"I take it you're a fellow art lover, dear," Bill responded. Juvia flashed a bright smile, which roused Gray out of his seat a bit. Curious with the conversation between the two, Gray sat up a bit straighter, his deep blue eyes staring back and forth from Juvia to Bill.

"Juvia loves art! Art is beautiful and full of many feelings. Unfortunately, Juvia has not seen many artwork in Magnolia, so Juvia is happy Mr. Bill is creating the centerpiece for the opening of the new museum." Gray's eyes widened a bit at the new piece of information the guild member admitted, never knowing of the water mage's love for art.

"I never knew you liked art," Gray commented, his elbows now resting on his knees as he began to peer at Juvia a bit strangely. Juvia began to blush deeply, suddenly embarrassed by the attention Gray was giving her.

"Juvia didn't know Mr. Fullbuster even cared," Juvia said fidgeting in her seat once more.

"It doesn't matter much," Gray said with a shrug, "but you're my guildmate, practically family, so it's nice to know," Gray continued, avoiding eye contact with the beaming water mage.

"Mr. Fullbuster thinks Juvia as family. Juvia is so happy," Juvia gushed, fantasizing of her and Gray as a family with little children with his hair color and her eyes running around.

"You didn't know your girlfriend likes art. What a lousy boyfriend you have, dear," Bill commented, turning his head a little to see the two teens. Upon seeing the sight between the two, Bill's eyes widened a bit, dropping his ice picks in the process as the two teens snapped their attention towards the artist.

"No no no, look back at each other. I know why I couldn't make this work. Go on, look look look. The exhibit is in less than an hour, I might be able to finish by then." Gray sputter a response, a retort ready on his lips before a cool hand on his cheek turned him, the words dieing on his tongue.

"Is this okay, Mr. Bill?" Juvia asked, her eyes lit up with a hint of seriousness Gray hadn't seen since her Element four days.

"Perfect, dear. Now don't you two more an inch," Gray nodded slightly before freezing solid so the old man could finish and the two could finally leave.

"Is, is this okay, Mr. Fullbuster," Juvia mumbled, a light coating of red on her cheeks.

"It's fine," Gray muttered, his body shifting a little as he averted his eyes from the beaming water mage.

"Stop your movin, boy. What kinda look is that? I can give a better look to a sandwich," Bill shouted, moving slightly away from the ice-work he was doing. "Put some emotion into it, boy. Yah see her, she ain't holdin back, look at all that love she got in her eyes," Bill commented, a sour look over his aged features. Rolling his eyes slightly, Gray let out a sigh before looking straight into Juvia's blue eyes. Once his eyes locked with hers, Juvia's blush grew deeper and deeper until she had to avert her eyes in embarrassment.

"Now dear, look into his eyes. I swear, you two live to ruin me," the artist muttered, looking towards Juvia pleadingly.

"Juvia is embarrassed. Juvia isn't use to Mr. Fullbuster's attention," Juvia murmured, the hand she placed on Gray's cheek trembling slightly as she refused to look up at the male before her. Without a word, Gray slipped his thumb and pointer finger under Juvia's chin, lifting her head up until her eyes reached his.

"M-Mr. Fullbuster," Juvia sputtered, her face going a deep deep red, her mouth left open as her eyes widened at the man's gesture.

"Perfect!" Bil cheered, quickly going back to his work before the two had a chance to move and change the pose. "Now don't move, you two."

* * *

"Alright, finished, and not a moment too soon," Bill huffed out, nodding to the two lifters to ease the iced figure onto the wooden plank and bring it to the museum. The figure was covered by a light sheet of cloth, keeping it hidden from view.

Juvia continued to stare longingly at Gray, ignoring the artist's words as she finally got use to the attention Gray was finally giving her. All too soon, Gray released his hold on Juvia's chin and slipped out of her hold, causing the water mage to pout and widened her eyes in shock at the sudden movement.

"Let's go, Juvia," Gray grunted, sticking his hand out as he leisurely pushed himself off of the chair, looking at Juvia expectantly.

"G-Go? Go where, Mr. Fullbuster?" Juvia squeaked as Gray took hold of her hand a bit roughly.

"You said you liked the museum right? Well then let's go." Wide eyed, Juvia stared at the two interlocked hands, a dreamy expression overcoming her features as she allowed herself to be dragged by Gray.

* * *

The crowd gave a cheer as Bill threw off the cloth covering his ice piece, revealing a large water fountain made completely of ice. The ice formed a set of faces looking to each other with loving expressions, their bodies seated on a bench before drifting off in ghost like proportions and coming together once more to form the base of the water fountain. With a hand on the cheek and a hand picking up the chin, the figures mimicked the pose Juvia and Gray were once in. A little behind the figures were flat disk like objects made of ice, framing the interlocked figures in a triangle like formation.

With a flick of a switch the lights under the fountain flickered on, setting the fountain in an unearthly glow as water started to shoot up from behind the figures and with the force of gravity, trickled down the disks of ice, forming mini waterfalls before dropping down in the large bowl like base. With the help of the lights, the fountain glowed a bright blue, stunning the observers with its beautiful coloring.

The crowd stared at the fountain in silence, not a soul brave enough to utter a word until a loud clap could be heard.

Staring at the piece before her, Juvia couldn't help but begin to clap uncontrollably as fresh tears began to stream down her pale cheeks. Almost as if starting a round, applause started to break out as the observers began to cheer and give their praise to the artist. Although Gray was a bit unnerved about the pose the ice him and juvia were in, he couldn't help but nod in agreement that the piece was certainly stunning, adding his own applause to the ever growing round of applause. Looking over slightly at Juvia, Gray couldn't help but smile slightly at the happy expression on the water mage's face.

* * *

**Very first Gruvia fic, EVER! I hope it was at least decent enough. I've never wrote for this couple before and am a bit un-use to writing out their characters, but it's Gruvia week, and I thought why not. Leave me a thought, maybe give me some pointers as to how I can improve in the future. So, I'm a bit uncomfortable with writing the Japanese honorifics, so I guess I made it more Americanized. Even tried to look over the English dub to see how they did it, but after seeing the differences, I sort of cried a bit and gave up on that. Hope you all liked! Thanks for reading! I own nothing!**


End file.
